The present invention relates to a rural mail box indicator and security lock. In the prior art, locking mechanisms for mail boxes as well as indicator devices therefore are well known. However, applicant is unaware of any such devices which in any way even generally resemble the teachings of the present invention in structure or function.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,919 to Utterback discloses a mail box having a locking mechanism for the main door thereof with the main door thereof carrying a smaller door which is freely openable at all times. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,540 to Kelly, et al. discloses a double-door security rural mail box having a locking mechanism allowing the front closure to be freely opened and closed once by the mail carrier before being secured in a locked position whereupon the front closure may only be unlocked through the use of a key operated lock on the other closure.
As should be self-evident, the teachings of the present invention are only generally related to the teachings of these patents as utilizing a locking mechanism. However, the locking mechanism of the present invention is completely different in structure and function from the teachings of these patents.